Alkali metals (i.e., cesium) are used by various systems and devices. In order to integrate cesium with elements of a system it may be necessary to encapsulate the cesium in a closed structure. A small system or device may require the closed structure encapsulating cesium to be small. To maintain the integrity of the cesium cell, the inner surfaces of the closed structure are constructed with a material that does not react to cesium or is passive with respect to cesium.
In one example, the closed structure encapsulating cesium comprises an ampoule of a borosilicate glass (i.e., Pyrex). Pyrex does not react to cesium. Glass blowing technology is often used to generate the ampoule. A plurality of ampoules may be attached to a manifold and therefore the plurality of ampoules may be filled with cesium simultaneously. To fill the ampoule or plurality of ampoules the ampoule or manifold connecting the plurality of ampoules is infused with cesium. For example, differential heating moves droplets of cesium through a glass tube into an opening in the ampoule. Once the ampoule is filled with cesium, then the opening of the ampoule is pinched or fused to seal the cesium within the ampoule.
As one shortcoming, the process of encapsulating cesium within the plurality of ampoules is not automated. Therefore, the process is not well suited for batch fabrication. As another shortcoming, using glass blowing technology to create a small closed structure encapsulating cesium and controlling the dimensions of the small closed structure encapsulating cesium is difficult. The lack of control over the dimensions of the small closed structure encapsulating cesium limits an endurance of the small closed structure encapsulating cesium to effects of shock and vibration. Therefore, the fabrication of the small closed structure encapsulating cesium is dependent on a highly skilled glass blowing technique. As yet another shortcoming, a large closed structure encapsulating cesium requires more power to maintain a temperature the large closed structure encapsulating cesium within a range than the small closed structure encapsulating cesium in environments where the ambient temperature is outside of the range. As yet another shortcoming, the small system or device may not be able to use the large closed structure encapsulating cesium. As yet another shortcoming, the closed structure encapsulating cesium created though glass blowing technology is restricted in functionality to the encapsulation of cesium, and not amenable to function as part of a system or device beyond such functionality.
Thus, a need exists for an enhanced closed structure encapsulating an alkali metal. A need also exists for an enhanced process of encapsulating an alkali metal within a closed structure.